Covies are gonna burn
by N7farm
Summary: Major Kyle Lindsey, bonafide badass and proud of it, goes on a routine mission that turned FUBAR. Now his squad and friends are dead and he will cause the death of many Covies including the one that killed his best friend, Jul 'mdama


He stands before the bodies of his closest friends. Well, their corpses. "Why, why wasn't it me? Damn it! Damn it all, Damn the Covenant, Damn the UNSC, especially damn the 'supposed' Spartan team that was supposed to cover our Evac so... Where are they?" Just as he says that 5 objects fell in front of him.

when the smoke cleared he saw 5 heavily armed Spartans in craters one of them-female it looked- looked at him and spoke,"You Major Lindsey?" She asked "yeah, you must be spartan team castle, your a bit late" another spartan-male- yeah, yeah complain to command later, now, wheres your squad?" I gestured to the human bodies around us, "laying on the ground, in eternal sleep" the spartan that asked spoke again arrogantly, "well, wake them up, what kind of unit are you running her-"

"Alex! He's saying they're dead I'm so sorry about him and your squad" the female spartan that spoke 1st said, "don't be your not the one that has to tell there families, even when you haven't known them your whole life" he said sadly 'these Spartans have not known what it feels like to lose your best friends to aliens' he thought to himself.

"Shit, sorry we were late" a third spartan -female- said "no worries, mam I have the memories these covi's will die slowly i'll make sure of it myself" I said "negative, orders say you have to leave you can stay to collect tags, but other than that, your not staying" the leader said

"you can't make me leave, I'm not going until the covies pay" I told him. The last spartan, walked over to me "sir, I understand what your going through but-" he said, "NO, you don't you haven't known these guys for years, you haven't been there as children, and you certainly weren't there when my best friends son was born, so I'm going to stay here and go genocidal on the split lips and there friends, and when I find the split lip that stabbed Matthew in the back I will slaughter him" I told him "you saw him"

"yeah, looked like an elite from the time the Dawn disappeared had a few bullet holes and scars looked like he was in charge" I explained "it could be the primary target" the Spartan Alex said "what target?" I asked "we might catch up with him if we hurry" they ignored the Major "who's the target?" I asked a bit louder "the only question is where-" "HEY, WHO THE FUCK IS THE TARGET" I interrupted "I'm sorry but I haven't got the patience to be kept in the dark" they all looked at me and then each other, then the one that expressed her sorrow to my friends came forward "Jul 'Mdama, the leader of Storm Covenant" she said "listen I don't care if he's the arbiter I'm going to kill him...no I'm going to butcher him and decapitate him tear his body open and shove his head in his gut and stab him with a spear or something close to it into his ass through his head and DISPLAY IT SO ALL THE STORM COVIES CAN SEE, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

nods all around, looked like some were going to vomit, 'heh, guess they don't teach Spartans how to not be disgusted like they used to' "you know that once you choose this path, there's no turning back" the spartan leader said

"yes, I will make him burn"

all of a sudden, I sensed movement on my right flank I turned my head slightly and saw a shimmer by his second in command Captain Fowler, I acted on instinct.

I pulled my knife out of its home and threw it at the shimmer, it was rewarded with a elite yelling in pain and revealing itself, the spartans tried to move in on it, but I was faster than them and sprinted to it then everything moved slower, the elite brought up it's sword I gave a hard kick to the sword-hand and it was sent flying I moved for it but the elite was a bit faster, he kicked me which sent me flying I landed next to Sgt. O'Neil's flamethrower, i looked at the Spartans who were under attack, 'ambush, great, won't expect them for help' I glanced at the elite who was observing it's sword, "I'm impressed with you valiance, human" the elite said "well I get it from my dad, he was a large man who feared little." I told him smugly "ah, you humans are very arrogant, I wonder why your race is standing?" He says to me "you know we have a saying: arrogance is bliss, and we are still around because we fight for all humans, even if they might not want help but without soldiers. Nobody would be safe in case of like now with you Covies attacked them."

"I see your mind is a interesting one to say the least it's a shame a mind such as yours is destroyed, but I suppose I shouldn't worry about it, any last words?" he said "yes, I think your gonna need some ointment" he looked at me confused "why?" smiling I said "because you just got burned" as I said that, I lifted the heavy flamethrower that my high school friend always calls "fire monkey disco panda" aka FMDP and fired it at the startled elite.

it screamed for good long while, when the flames died he was still alive, burnt but alive, "well, guess the shoe is on the other foot" I said to it

"ugh, guess...so...what now?" Flinching with each breath "well, I kill you and your leader Jul 'Mdama, except your death won't be as painful as yours" as I told him this I pulled my knife out, got a groan of agony out of it "well, yours is pretty painful but he will be mutilated, before I kill you what is your name?" I asked him "Vesh Nr'mek" he told me "well, Vesh Nr'mek, may your gods have mercy on you, may your thoughts and opinions of humans be positive, and may you find peace with your dying light" I rose my knife "May you rest in peace" I stabbed him in the head then I still saw the Spartans, hunters, grunts, and elites were closing in on them.

"Ugh, never a dull moment, huh, god?" I said looking up in the sky. I looked at the weapons of fallen comrades: Captain Fowler's DMR, Lieutenant Liuzza's shotgun, Staff Sargent Reichel's sniper rifle, Sgt. O'Neil's flamethrower and assault rifle, and Corporal Shaw's Rocket launcher. I smile at the memories from when I started off to when I was made Major when Liuzza pantsed Lieutenant Burton right before the fall of Reach, then he was brought back from the past with a yell.

"Major, get your ass out of the open!" I shook my head and then grabbed the weapons on the ground and said "I have an idea"


End file.
